<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return Volley by Project0506</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860218">Return Volley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506'>Project0506</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [125]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers being assholes, Gen, Humor, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, The Gift Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Prank War continues and everyone loses.  Gree thinks this is incredibly unfair</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [125]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return Volley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi yes don't mind me, just over here squealing about the shiny new tag.  Y'all are awesome, you know that right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s traditional,” Colt says with the best impression of Jedi placidity Gree’s ever seen in his life. He thinks he very much dislikes it. “In Togrutan culture. And in our family. <em>Apparently</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>It is painfully clear that the serenading was a stride too far. Still, it seems a little unfair that it’s <em>Gree’s</em> doorstep Colt’s decided to barricade with his very large, very dead contribution to the competition that really seems to only have losers.</p><p> </p><p>There are, Gree is very much aware, two others who really should have been… what is this, targeted? Punished? First. Whatever the word is, in the grand scheme of things Gree’s crimes were misdemeanors at best. <em>Gree, </em>after all, wasn’t the one who installed jingle horns in everyone’s speeders.</p><p> </p><p>“How impressive,” he grits. His caff steams itself to cold in the chilly air and fingers of cold start creeping in through his slippers as the very first stray bits of morning inch over the horizon and slink around two-vod-high bright blue horns.</p><p> </p><p>The kark is Gree supposed to do with this? It’s bigger than his door.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. We hunted it ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Gree tries very hard not to be <em>actually</em> impressed. The horns are massive and vicious: whatever they belong to is no easy prey. Colt smirks just a hint of teeth and Gree regrets very many of the choices that led to this moment.</p><p> </p><p>“And considering how significant the akul is to Togrutan life, we decided to share a part of this with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really shouldn’t have…”</p><p> </p><p>“So for the next year we have scheduled personalized monthly delivery of its cured meats, with my specific compliments. It’s <em>important</em> to be considerate of your family. The delivery company has assured me,” he warns, “that they <em>will find you anywhere</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Colt, it seems, has take <em>umbrage </em>with the singing. Unfair. The Lifedaygrams were objectively worse.</p><p> </p><p>… unless it’s less the singing and more the interrupting that Colt objects to. With small, inquisitive Littles popping up unannounced anywhere Colt happened to be regardless of whether or not his Jedi was present and whether or not they’d rather keep their company to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Gree’s ori’vod grins just a bit wilder than he’ll let any but his brothers see. “Yes,” he grits, entirely, undeservedly unfriendly. “Exactly. <em>Anywhere</em>.” And anywhen, he means, but especially when Gree will least appreciate it. Gree’s grip goes bruise-tight on his mug.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” he snarls, “pass on my <em>appreciation</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” And Colt goes and Colt leaves twelve foot bright blue horns to block Gree’s front door and invite too much attention from his neighbors.</p><p> </p><p>Gree sips resentfully at his cooling caff and watches him go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Group Message – </em>
    <em>Neyo and the Edeeots</em>
    <em>:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Neyo:</span> Did Colt just send any of you all some weird-ass bear-cat tooth bracelet thing?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Fox:</span> Claw necklace. Ponds already claimed it. Weak, vod. Weak.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><em>Colt:</em></span> <em>They’ve done precisely what I intended.</em></p><p> </p><p>Gree’s knuckles creak and his teeth clench. This is war.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>